


Pushing Boundaries Final Part

by Marvinetta



Series: Pushing Boundaries [3]
Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the Pushing Boundaries set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries Final Part

The Sun was on Max's payroll. Jensen leaned his head back against the hardwood floor, which was really the only cool surface left in the house. It had only been an hour since the power blew, but Jensen was already miserable. He'd tried to convince Clay to get a house with better wiring, but Clay could be stubborn.

"You'll make it work, I have faith," Clay had slapped him on the back and left the room. Jensen had stared at the computer equipment in front of him like it was an alien. It was old, it was loud, and it needed more cooling than the house A/C could supply. He'd rerouted enough power into the small room to just run the damn dinosaur, so when the A/C had kicked on, everything went dark with a mocking pop. Luckily, Jensen had anticipated this and hadn't put the flash drive anywhere near the beast.

The Beast. That's what Jensen decided to call it from now on. In addition to giving it a name, he was going to go "Office Space" on it when he was done. Sadly, it was going to be at least two more hours before Clay and Pooch got back from buying a few spare generators to help take the load off the overloaded house circuits. Plus, he didn't have Cougar around to entertain him, as his teammate had disappeared early in the morning, long before Jensen finally crawled out of bed. Even if Cougar was around to entertain him, it was actually too damn hot to even think about sex. A rare occurrence, indeed.

A sound from the back yard snapped Jensen back to reality and he scrambled as quietly as possible to his feet. There was a dirt cloud on the road, but he didn't see a vehicle. Footsteps on the back porch drew his attention, and he grabbed his gun off the counter before flattening himself to the wall so he would be behind it when the back door opened. He'd learned his lesson the hard way, now a days a gun was always within reach.

Jensen held his breath as the door opened, and raised the gun to chest height. A familiar hat appeared in his view, and Jensen relaxed a bit, but waited to make sure it was actually the right owner. Cougar set a six-pack of beer on the table, tossed his keys onto the counter, and started walking out of the kitchen. Jensen lowered the gun and sighed. Cougar turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not nice to sneak up on your teammates," Jensen laid the gun back down, snatched up a beer, and dropped into the nearest chair. The beer was still cold and Jensen couldn't resist holding it to his forehead with a happy sigh before finally opening it. Cougar just shrugged and pulled out a chair as well. Under normal circumstances, Jensen would be happy to enjoy the view of so much skin on display thanks to Cougar's shorts and lack of shirt. Instead, it just made Jensen jealous and a little annoyed that he was sweating out bullets while the sniper didn't even look like he noticed the heat. "Thought you had errands to run?"

"I'm done," Cougar picked up a beer and raised it with a small smile. "What happened to the power?"

"Clay is what happened. We're in a house with wiring that probably hasn't been updated since the 60's, and Clay gave me a computer that's at least ten years old. I had to spend several hours just fucking with the wiring to get the computer enough juice to run, and then the A/C kicked on and bam. No power," Jensen let his head hang over the back of the chair and moaned. "I think I was so loud and cranky that Pooch and Clay were more than happy to leave me here, alone, in this hot ass fucking house, to go get some generators. And a new laptop if possible."

"How long will they be gone?" Cougar leaned forward and rested a hand on Jensen's knee.

"Couple of hours," Jensen lifted his head and scowled at the look on Cougar's face. "You do realize how hot it is, right?"

Cougar squeezed his knee and got up with a soft laugh. Jensen scowled harder and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back over the chair. He heard Cougar open the freezer door, and was tempted to ask what he was doing when suddenly there was an ice cube on the back of his knee. Jensen yelped and tried to pull away, but Cougar clamped a hand around his thigh and held Jensen still.

Cougar ran the ice cube across the sensitive skin and Jensen couldn't help the sigh that came out. Jensen let out a small sound when the ice disappeared, but then went back to happy noises as the ice reappeared on the back of his other knee. It didn't take long for the ice to melt and Cougar ran his still cold fingers along Jensen's lower lip.

"Better?" Between the look on Cougar's face, and the low sound of his voice, Jensen found he could only nod.

He took another swig of cool beer, and watched silently as Cougar fished another ice cube out of the freezer. Jensen closed his eyes as Cougar urged his head back with one finger. Jensen could feel the heat pouring off of Cougar's body, but the moment the ice cube touched his neck, he stopped caring. His mouth fell open and he let out a long groan as Cougar dragged the ice cube down one side of Jensen's neck, and then up the other side.

Jensen drew in a ragged breath and realized at some point, he'd cooled off enough to get turned on. He heard Cougar getting another ice cube, and opened his eyes again. Cougar was obviously enjoying himself, and Jensen reached out a hand with the intentions of getting frisky. Instead, Cougar captured his hand and ran the ice cube along the inside of Jensen's wrist.

"Ah, shit," Jensen's brain overloaded on sensation and he tried to pull his hand away. Cougar just tightened his grip and ran the cube along the inside of Jensen's arm, stopping at his elbow, and then back down to the wrist. When he felt Cougar's lips on the flesh right under his thumb, Jensen surged forward and crowded Cougar to the wall. The look of surprise on the sniper's face barely registered as Jensen slammed his mouth to the other man's, and buried his hands in Cougar's hair. After a minute, Jensen slowed the kiss and pulled away.

"Definitely better," Jensen mumbled into Cougar's mouth and nudged him towards the door. Cougar pushed against Jensen's chest with one hand, and wrapped his other hand around one of Jensen's wrists.

"You're sensitive here." Cougar turned his head and ran his tongue lightly along the crease where hand met wrist. Jensen made a small gasp at the feeling of warm tongue against his cool flesh.

"That's an understatement," Jensen rested his head against the wall near Cougar's head and lowered his free hand to fumble with the buttons of Cougar's shorts. "We need to move to a room with a locking door. Clay's understanding, but I don't think he'd approve of us using the kitchen in such a crude manner. Especially, if they get back early and walk in on it. Although it would totally be karma for making me work under such shitty conditions."

"Mmmm," Cougar dragged his fingers along Jensen's chest, enjoying the feeling of the muscles shifting under his touch. He didn't understand why Jensen liked to hide his body under crazy tee shirts, but knowing he was one of the few people that knew just how cut Jensen was, was a bit of a thrill. Cougar leaned in dragged his tongue along Jensen's collar bone, smiling when Jensen made a small sound in the back of his throat. "I like your noises."

"I've noticed. You're getting really good at making me make them," Jensen finally gave up trying to open Cougar's pants with one hand and stood back far enough to pull Cougar away from the wall and shove him into the hallway. "Bedroom, bathroom, or office. Those are the doors that lock. Pick one."

Cougar smirked and stopped at the bathroom door. He kicked his sandals into the living room, and leaned against the doorway. He undid the top button of his shorts, and then slid into the room as he popped the second button. Jensen darted to his bag and fished out the bottle of lube he'd stored there. At the time it seemed like wishful thinking, but Jensen was starting to think he should add it to the short list of 'must haves' he carried. When he finally got back to the bathroom, Cougar had undone all the buttons on his fly and was leaning against the sink.

"You know, a part of me really wants to hate you for being so nonchalant about this heat." Jensen tossed his glasses onto the counter and tried to maintain a scowl as Cougar started undoing Jensen's fly.

"But?" Cougar finished the job and leaned into nip at Jensen's neck.

"But then you do things like that, and it's really difficult to stay annoyed," Jensen handed the bottle of lube to Cougar before turning around to shut and lock the door. Jensen had been expecting Cougar to slick himself, and was surprised when he turned around to find the sniper reading the bottle. "What's up?"

"Is this ok to use in water?" Cougar looked up and Jensen could tell by the annoyed look on Cougar's face he didn't like the look of confusion on the hacker's face.

"Water?" Jensen stared at the small tube in Cougar's hand and tried to figure out how water factored into him getting fucked against a wall. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"The shower." Cougar nodded to the stall next to them. Jensen's brain finally jumped to the right track and he shook his head.

"Shower, got it. Uh yeah, it's silicone based so it's totally cool for use in the shower. Which isn't why I bought it, in case you're thinking I was getting ahead of myself and planning on this. I totally wasn't, it just lasts longer than the water based so I figured-" Jensen stopped talking abruptly as he felt Cougar's hand on his erection, spreading said lube.

"Have I mentioned lately you talk too much?" Cougar sounded almost annoyed.

"Not today, no." Jensen couldn't help the small smile on his face as Cougar handed the lube back with a glare. Jensen just stood there, and watched Cougar turn on the water and then stand underneath it. The only evidence the water was cold were the goose bumps that spread across Cougar's skin. Pushing his hair back from his face, Cougar leveled Jensen with another glare and motioned him to follow.

Jensen climbed in the shower and let out a happy groan as the cold water splashed against his head and back. Even though it was cold enough to make him shiver, the feel of Cougar's warm hands on the front half of his body kept him hard.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Cougar idly ran his hand up and down Jensen's erection as he talked, taking the lube back to apply more.

"I sure as hell hope so." Jensen leaned forward and framed Cougar's face with his hands, his face turning serious. "If you want me to stop at any point, you tell me."

Cougar nodded, and Jensen nudged him into a better position. The stall was fairly large, and had nifty little grooves on the bottom to help with traction. Jensen wondered if shower stall designers took sex into consideration during the design process, and made a mental note to ask Cougar's opinion about it later. After a long, deep kiss, Jensen pulled back and ran his hands down Cougar's body. With a small grunt, he lifted the other man up, which was decidedly more difficult when the sniper's skin was wet.

It also didn't help that Cougar started biting at his ear and neck once they were eye level. Jensen adjusted his grip, and tried to ignore Cougar's mouth as he used his weight to pin Cougar to the wall to free up one hand. He quickly guided himself to Cougar's ass, and started to ease in. Once he was past the initial resistance, Jensen adjusted his grip again, and let Cougar slide down the wall slowly, onto his dick. The biting on his neck slowed, but the heavy breathing and small noises that replaced it were far more distracting. And way hotter.

"You alright?" Jensen asked when he was completely buried. He opened his eyes and took in the view. Cougar had leaned his head back to rest against the shower wall. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open slightly, tongue drifting out occasionally to run along his lower lip. Jensen didn't need to look to know that Cougar's breathing had definitely sped up. When he didn't receive an answer after a minute, Jensen flexed his hips upwards and smiled as Cougar groaned.

"I should have let you do this a long time ago," Cougar finally opened his eyes and gave Jensen a sensual smile. He wrapped one hand around the back of Jensen's head and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

Jensen didn't need any other encouragement. He flexed his hips again, slower this time, and bit Cougar's lower lip. He kept the slow pace for as long as he could, enjoying the moment. Cougar made a small noise in the back of his throat with every thrust, and his fingers flexed into Jensen's skin. One hand was wrapped around the back of his head, and the other was on his bicep, and Jensen had a feeling he'd be covered in bruises.

The look of pure bliss on Cougar's face, the closed eyes and little twitches every time Jensen withdrew, made him wish he could last longer. Instead, every noise made him speed up a little bit more, until his own noises started to drown out Cougar's. When he felt Cougar's orgasm start, it sent Jensen over the edge. Jensen buried his face in the other man's neck and didn't bother trying to hold back the yell when his own orgasm hit.

For a moment, Jensen was afraid his legs would fail him, but the thought of having to explain any injuries to the others helped keep him upright. As his breathing returned to normal, Jensen lifted his head to check on Cougar. The other man offered up a lazy smile, which Jensen returned as best he could. He pulled out with a small, unhappy noise, and set Cougar back on his feet.

Jensen rinsed off quickly, enjoying the cold water for one of the few times in his life. As he stepped out of the stall, Jensen smiled and debated standing around to watch Cougar rinse off. It must have been written all over his face, because Cougar snapped the curtain closed with a smirk, and Jensen sighed heavily. He was halfway dry when he heard the front door slam shut.

"Yo, J! Da Pooch has saved the day," Pooch's voice trailed off a bit. "Hey, where are you? Come help carry this shit."

"Ah fuck," Jensen tugged on his shorts and searched around for his glasses. He slipped into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind him, hoping no one would see him leave. Thankfully, Pooch was back outside, undoing the ropes that were holding several large boxes in the truck bed.

"You feel nice and refreshed now that you've had a nice cold beer and cool shower?" Pooch glared at him, and Jensen ducked his head to hide the color that was creeping up his face. Luckily Clay appeared and saved Jensen from having to answer, and they unloaded the generators in relative silence.

As Jensen got to work playing with the wiring, he pushed the afternoon's activities into the back of his mind. The thought of being back in air conditioning and finishing the mission was just too tempting. He was engrossed in redoing the wiring when Clay sat down next to him.

"You need all your attention on that?" Clay leaned back against the wall and held out a beer for Jensen. Despite the casual attitude, and the peace offering, Jensen tensed up. A lecture was more than likely incoming, and Jensen was already planning retorts because the power blowing was all kinds of not his fault.

"I'm good, sup?" Jensen took the beer without making eye contact.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I've never really had to have this conversation with anyone in my unit before," Clay took a drink of beer and Jensen sat back on his heels.

"Sir?"

"I may be getting old, but I'm not going blind," Clay tilted his head like he was searching for words. "You came out of the house fresh from a shower. Not more than two minutes later, I saw Cougar slink out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower. I'm not a genius, but I can put that one and one together. And it's not the first time I've had to do that kind of math."

Jensen took a long drink from his beer and dove back into the wiring. He had no idea what to say, or even if Clay wanted him to say something. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Clay shifted his weight and sighed.

"Is it serious?"

"No, I just have to reattach a few wires from where I rerouted earlier, shouldn't take -"

"I meant with you and Cougar." Clay politely held up the screwdriver Jensen dropped at hearing the statement.

"Oh. Uh. I dunno?" Jensen gave up on the wiring and rubbed his forehead. "It's not something we've really talked about."

"Well. Since it hasn't affected your working relationship so far, I'm going to stay out of it. If it gets to be a problem, we'll revisit." Clay slapped Jensen on the shoulder and stood up. "Wish me luck. I'm going to go talk to Cougar now."

"Does Pooch know?" Jensen leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, a headache suddenly beating against the back of his eyes.

"I have no idea, and I'm not going to be the one to tell him." Clay nudged him with one foot. "I'll be in the garage, if you want to eavesdrop."


End file.
